


Поплавок

by Allora, Li_Liana



Series: Жить сегодня [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Конец рабочего дня, жаркое предзакатное солнце, река и желание... искупаться, а вы что подумали?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Восьмая часть цикла “Жить сегодня”, не несущая ни смысловой, ни особой сюжетной нагрузки. Просто автору был нужен флаффный секс в стиле “додать всем, и пусть никто не уйдет неудовлетворенным”. Включая автора.  
> Мёрфи все еще не полностью пришел в себя после травмы, но, думается, после вот этого фика реабилитация ускорится, ибо такая физиотерапия не помочь не может, если ее регулярно себе устраивать.

Брызги долетели до Мёрфи потому, что он не догадался сделать несколько лишних шагов и сесть подальше от берега. Правда, даже предзакатное солнце так шпарило, что, казалось, капли нагрелись раньше, чем долетели. В речке вода была проточная, а потому несколько прохладнее, чем воздух, и лезть в нее Мёрфи не хотелось.

 

А вот Беллами именно к этой прохладе и стремился. Жаловаться и страдать о чем-либо вслух этот упрямый осел никогда не умел, слава богу, но то, как он несколько раз за последние пару часов работы упомянул это вечернее купание, в его случае вполне можно было назвать нытьем. Что Мёрфи и сделал. Беллами оскорбился и молчал ровно до момента, когда они вышли на берег речки.

— Не тормози, Джон!

Мёрфи автоматически увернулся от дружеского хлопка по плечу, который нормального человека, даже не опирающегося на палку, мог сбить с ног, и пропустил дорвавшегося до воды Беллами вперед.

— Меня лучше не жди, — сказал он вслед, но тот и не собирался ничего и никого ждать, на ходу срывая футболку и почти в прыжке выскакивая из штанов.

Мёрфи подобрал раскиданную по пути его следования одежду и сел неподалеку на берегу. Потом, правда, он об этом почти пожалел, когда кувыркающийся в воде Беллами заигрался и начал целенаправленно брызгаться в его сторону с воплями «иди сюда, сухопутное!» Однако плавать Мёрфи так и не научился, а заходить в реку, чтобы посидеть на дне на мелководье, в лучшем случае, его не прельщало — на фоне практически превратившегося в рыбу Белла это выглядело бы просто жалко. Поплескаться у берега он всегда сможет, когда это чудо вылезет из воды, как всегда делал, когда они приходили на это место.

Но солнце все-таки грело, брызги, долетавшие до него, оказались приятно теплыми, двигаться было лень, поэтому он не реагировал. Он бы подремал, но закрывать глаза не хотелось. Слишком красиво играли на воде солнечные блики, слишком радужно переливались микроскопические капельки в воздухе, слишком ласкала взгляд зелень деревьев и травы на берегу, слишком голубело небо. И невыносимо прекрасно было сочетание всей этой красоты с великолепным мускулистым телом, скользившим в зеленоватой от отражающейся в ней листвы воде. Мёрфи никогда не отмечал в себе такую тягу к созерцанию, обычно он был склонен действовать, а не наблюдать, но тут действовать не хотелось совсем. То есть, определенные желания вполне определенных действий это вот смуглое, сильное, гибкое в нем пробуждало, конечно, но желание смотреть, пропускать сквозь себя и запоминать было сильнее.

— Слушай, ну иди сюда! — Беллами подплыл к мелкому месту и неторопливо направился на берег. — Тебе же тоже жарко!

 

Надо было что-то ответить, но у Мёрфи растерялись все слова.

Потому что вот это, залитое золотым предзакатным солнцем, покрытое сверкающей водяной россыпью, мощное и грациозное одновременно, которое наступало на него из речной глубины, отняло способность не только говорить, но и соображать.

Беллами запустил руку в мокрые кудри, стряхивая капли, и вышел на сухое место, тут же заливая его стекающей с ног водой.

— Давай, раздевайся, вода теплая, — не замечая достигнутого эффекта, продолжил он. Бархатный голос словно обволакивал, добавляя бессвязности в голове и подозрительно томной напряженности в теле. — Ну Джон! Мне же скучно там одному.

— А по тебе не скажешь, — все-таки собрал волю в кулак и обрывки мыслей в слова Мёрфи.

Беллами, не отвечая, подошел ближе и застыл над ним бронзовой статуей. Место было пустынное, здесь никогда никого не бывало, кроме них, поэтому мелочами вроде плавок он давно перестал отягощаться. И сейчас все это было... по-прежнему слишком. Наверное, взгляд Мёрфи очень выразительно задержался на наиболее доступной для обозрения с такой сидячей позиции части тела, потому что реакция этой части на его взгляд стала физически осязаемой. Мёрфи нервно сглотнул.

— А так больше похоже, что я по тебе соскучился? — нагло спросил Беллами, не двигаясь.

— И когда только успел... — Мёрфи нашел в себе силы поднять голову и перевести взгляд выше, на серьезное лицо, которое тут же озарилось солнечной озорной улыбкой. — Я плавать не умею.

— Пошли. Хватит отмазываться.

Сопротивляться сил не было вообще никаких, так здорово он расслабился под солнцем и гипнотическим действием пасторальной картины перед глазами за последние минут двадцать. Беллами деловито стаскивал с него одежду, и хотя никакой сексуальности в его решительных действиях не было, одно баловство, но к моменту снятия штанов Мёрфи успел здорово завестись от прикосновений уверенных рук, от капель воды на плечах, покрытых веснушками, от сбившегося дыхания, от высыхающих на глазах упругих колечек отросших волос на голове, и от мысли, что сейчас Белл, скорее всего, схватит его в охапку и потащит в воду сам — потому что так проще, чем уговаривать.

— Ого, — прокомментировал Беллами, заканчивая с раздеванием. Против ожидания, в воду он не спешил. — Похоже, не один я тут скучал.

 

А вот издеваться над собой Мёрфи позволить не мог.

— Так, кто-то собирался учить меня плавать? Вперед.

Игнорируя слабые звуки протеста от бронзовой статуи, он оглянулся на палку, оставшуюся лежать под одеждой, мысленно плюнул и попробовал шагнуть самостоятельно. По каюте он давно уже ходил без подпорок, но там требовалась максимум пара-тройка шагов, и всегда находилось на что опереться, если вдруг потеряешь равновесие, да и пол гладкий. А тут земля с кочками и выбоинами и камни. Ноги слушались еще недостаточно хорошо, особенно левая, которая плохо сгибалась и на которую он опасался наступать во всю силу. Естественно, именно под нее и подвернулся первый же криво лежащий камешек.

Опора нашлась сразу, едва он неловко взмахнул рукой, пытаясь удержать равновесие, — сильная рука под его ладонью. Беллами давно не хватал его за плечи, а подставлял руку, чтобы Мёрфи сам опирался на нее, как ему было удобно, и он воспринимал эти жесты как рутинно-необходимые, не более, но сейчас прикосновение было не просто механическим. От ощущения горячей кожи под пальцами стало еще жарче, как будто солнце не садилось, а наоборот, поднялось в зенит. Если бы Мёрфи мог, он бы уже вбежал в воду, чтобы хоть немного остыть и заодно скрыть слишком явную реакцию своего выдрессированного и избалованного Беллом тела. Бегать он пока был не в состоянии, но и продолжать эту сладко-терпкую игру в «а ничего такого, мы просто дурачимся» больше не мог тоже.

Равновесие Беллами пришлось удерживать за двоих, потому что разворот на слабой левой ноге получился не очень эффективным, но оно того стоило. Ему удалось застать Белла врасплох, и пока тот пытался устоять и удержать Мёрфи, обхватив-таки обеими руками, он нашел его губы и поцеловал как в тот первый раз — яростно, жадно, беззастенчиво, вцепившись в кудри на затылке, притягивая и притягиваясь вплотную, так, чтобы между их телами ни молекулы воздуха не осталось... без одежды это было проще, чем в куртках. И твердый член, упирающийся в его живот, чувствовался куда живее, чем тогда.

Мёрфи дождался, когда равновесие полностью восстановится, и осторожно толкнулся бедрами вперед и слегка вверх, задохнувшись от непроизвольного стона Белла в его губы и от одновременного собственного, который сдержать не было никакой возможности. Всего опять было слишком. Слишком близко, слишком сильно, слишком ярко, слишком горячо... Он толкнулся еще раз, и еще, уже не осторожно, а требовательно, чувствуя, что они оба могут кончить вот так, стоя, без единого прикосновения руками, просто прижавшись друг к другу, и был так занят этими ощущениями, что упустил момент, когда Белл отстранился и все-таки схватил его в охапку, приподнимая от земли.

— Не сейчас! — выдохнул этот садист... или мазохист. Мёрфи не успел сформулировать, чего в действиях Белла было больше, потому что они внезапно оказались в воде, подняв тучу брызг.

 

Изощренная пытка грозила затянуться. Возбуждение чуть спало, слегка охлажденное первым контактом с водой и наглостью кудрявого осла, но никуда не ушло, подпитываемое так и не отпустившими Мёрфи надежными, но сейчас склонными к «поиграть» руками, что слегка напрягало. Беллами держал его на вытянутых руках, одной под животом, опасно низко, второй — под грудью.

— Пусти!

— Допустим, пущу, и что ты будешь делать? Я стою на краю выступа, а вот ты сейчас над глубиной в пару-тройку метров, — задыхаясь, сообщил этот все-таки садист. — А тут течение.

— Решил от меня избавиться? — не смог промолчать Мёрфи, отчаянно цепляясь за удерживающие его на плаву руки и стараясь не демонстрировать, насколько ему стало не по себе от этих слов. Глубина под ним на какое-то мгновение показалась бесконечной.

Беллами вдруг сделал шаг назад, перехватив его за руки и увлекая за собой, — и скольжение по воде оказалось куда более приятным, чем Мёрфи опасался, ощущение невесомости собственного тела на какое-то мгновение дало иллюзию, будто он плывет. Мгновение закончилось быстро, Беллами осторожно поставил Мёрфи на дно, где и правда ощущалось течение. С ног не сбивало, но чувствовалось хорошо. Он не успел ничего сказать, потому что Белл обнял его, притягивая к себе вплотную, уткнулся лицом куда-то в висок и спросил серьезно:

— Дурак совсем, да?

Мёрфи не успел придумать достойного ответа, а тот продолжил:

— Тебе не нравится? Если хочешь, пошли на берег. Я не хотел тебя пугать.

Пугать? Вот зараза!

Мёрфи уперся руками в чертову рельефную грудь с загорелой кожей, на которой почти не были заметны веснушки, — сейчас же прекрати на них смотреть! — вывернулся из объятий, глубоко вдохнул и решительно сделал шаг назад.

 

Два и даже два с половиной метра — не глубоко, всего лишь чуть выше головы. Да и три... Если опуститься на дно, а потом оттолкнуться, — всплывешь. Толкаться лучше в сторону против течения, чтобы снесло не так сильно.

На практике все оказалось немного сложнее, потому что одно дело смотреть на воду с берега и рисовать мысленно русло в разрезе, а другое — окунуться с головой в воду, рефлекторно зажмурившись и теряя ориентацию почти моментально... Мёрфи заставил себя открыть глаза, которые резануло, как песком в пустыне, но ничего полезного вокруг не увидел — прозрачности воды не хватало, чтобы оценить положение относительно берега. Он успел только уловить пробивающийся сверху солнечный свет, и тут его ноги коснулись дна. Вернее того, что должно было быть дном, но неожиданно мягко подалось и обволокло погружающиеся все глубже ступни. В первую секунду Мёрфи дернулся поджать ноги, в следующую уже понимая, что это всего лишь ил, но сколько его тут, и где дно?! К счастью, последнее нашлось почти сразу же — едва он осознал, что под расстоянием до дна Беллами мог иметь в виду глубину до этого ила, а вовсе не до твердой почвы.

В воде ноги словно стали прежними: позволили себя согнуть, спружинили, когда он отталкивался, и придали его телу достаточное ускорение, чтобы он всплыл, как выскочивший из душа водяной шарик в невесомости. Вода словно подталкивала его снизу, и это было кстати: воздух заканчивался, и невыносимо хотелось вдохнуть. Когда его вынесло на поверхность, на какие-то секунды тело оказалось лежащим на воде, все еще скользящим уже по поверхности, но ноги тянули вниз, и если бы не крепко ухватившие его за руки горячие сильные пальцы, он снова ушел бы под воду. Уцепившись за спасительную поддержку, Мёрфи смог нормально вдохнуть и оглядеться. Зеленые листья деревьев маячили вдалеке, небо по-прежнему голубело над головой, место, где они вошли в воду, осталось метрах в пяти в стороне, а пальцы-спасатели принадлежали, разумеется, Беллами. Белл выглядел испуганным куда больше самого Мёрфи и тоже с трудом переводил дыхание, но руки его держали крепко и надежно. Как всегда.

Течение медленно сносило их вниз, но ни его, ни Беллами это сейчас не волновало — берег никуда не денется, и выбраться можно в любом месте, лишь бы Белл не отпустил его руки. Сейчас он впервые почувствовал, как можно удержаться горизонтально на поверхности, слегка помогая себе ногами. В воде задействовать ноги оказалось куда легче, чем на земле, и это было более чем приятно — снова ощутить себя полноценным, способным двигаться в полную силу. Только бы суметь отцепиться от Белла и удержаться самому. Мёрфи снова глубоко вдохнул и попытался разжать судорожно сжатые пальцы. Беллами понял и выпустил одну его руку, продолжая удерживать вторую. Пара рывков освободившейся рукой, призванных изобразить гребки, и стало понятно, под каким углом нужно расположить ладонь, чтобы эти гребки были более эффективными.

— Отпусти, — выдохнул он, — я хочу сам.

Тот без слов позволил его второй руке выскользнуть.

Это не было похоже на изящные стремительные движения Белла, но у Мёрфи получилось не утонуть, а удержать тело почти горизонтально. Надо было только поймать правильные рывки в нужной фазе, чтобы руки и ноги друг другу не противоречили...

— Круто... Не суетись, — сказал рядом срывающийся голос. — Дыши глубже, только не когда лицо в воде. И не бойся, я поймаю, если тебя сильно снесет или ты устанешь.

Почему-то было очень важно это услышать. Настолько важно, что он моментально успокоился и смог даже слегка продвинуться назад, к их «пляжу», преодолевая слабое, но упорное течение, но вскоре почувствовал, что ноги отказываются работать, превращаясь в тянущие на дно грузы. Ему даже не пришлось ничего говорить — Белл был рядом, и, придерживаясь за его плечо, загребая свободной рукой, Мёрфи все же смог почти сам доплыть до уступа, с которого стартовал. Едва их ноги коснулись дна, Беллами молча решительно подхватил его на руки, не слушая возражений, и понес на берег. А там посадил на теплую траву и упал рядом на живот, спрятав лицо в сложенные руки.

 

Мёрфи сам еле перевел дыхание и повернулся к нему. Плечи Беллами вздрагивали, его била крупная дрожь словно от холода. Или от усталости — ему ведь пришлось почти в одиночку тащить их обоих против течения, а потом еще переть его тушку на руках. Мёрфи протянул руку и коснулся напряженной спины, мягко провел ладонью вдоль позвоночника, стирая капли воды.

— Белл, — позвал он. Тот не отозвался, лишь напрягся еще сильнее. Мёрфи перекатился на живот рядом, обнял, уткнулся носом в мокрое веснушчатое плечо и осторожно поцеловал. — Ну ты чего?

— Когда ты ушел под воду. — Беллами глухо сказал эту фразу все так же, в сложенные руки, не шевелясь, и замолчал, будто точку поставил.

— Я хотел оттолкнуться от дна и всплыть, как... как поплавок, — Мёрфи вспомнил непривычное слово. — Получилось же.

— Я нырнул и не нашел... — Ни один мускул не дрогнул под его рукой. — Я думал, что убил тебя.

— При чем тут ты? Я сам! И вообще, так быстро утонуть нельзя, — уверенно заявил Мёрфи. — Как и задохнуться в петле... Если позвонки целы.

А вот теперь спина под ладонью дрогнула, и тут он испугался, потому что внезапно до него полностью дошло, о чем говорил Беллами, и что он сам только что так легко сказал. Он ухватился за каменное плечо, силой заставил перевернуться на спину, отвел прижатые к лицу ладони, несколько секунд смотрел в побелевшее лицо с крепко зажмуренными глазами, и вдруг понял, что влага на этих ресницах вовсе не из реки. Вот черт!

— Я идиот, Белл, прости меня, я не подумал, я не хотел, пожалуйста!

Он выпалил все это на одном дыхании и, повинуясь прорвавшейся волне то ли вины, то ли нежности, то ли страха, то ли всего вместе вперемешку, склонился к этому белому лицу и поцеловал сжатые губы. Целовал так, чтобы они смягчились, чтобы впустили его, чтобы он смог хоть так донести раздирающие его чувства, чтобы Белл оттаял, перестал думать о страшном — он же и правда решил, что Мёрфи утонул, а что еще он мог подумать? А он еще, как идиот, про петли вспомнил, хотя знал же, что это открытая рана до сих пор...

Губы под его напором расслабились, приоткрылись, и вдруг Белл словно ожил, обхватил Мёрфи руками, приподнялся, перевернул их обоих, перехватил инициативу, и уже не Мёрфи целовал его, пытаясь расшевелить, а Белл врывался в его рот языком, дыханием, стоном, и руки его то сжимали до боли, то нежно ласкали все, до чего дотягивались, как только что его обтекала струящаяся вода.

— Это я идиот, это всегда я, — вдруг невнятно проговорил Белл, задыхаясь, — я никогда не могу вовремя остановиться...

— Не вздумай только останавливаться сейчас, — отозвался он, тоже едва переводя дыхание, и Белл тихонько словно всхлипнул, но сделать Мёрфи ничего не успел, потому что тот скользнул рукой вниз, невесомо касаясь его живота, бедер, накрывая сжавшейся ладонью моментально потяжелевший член. Пока Мёрфи отходил от первого же собственного заполошного вздоха-вскрика, Белл, с вернувшейся к нему уверенностью в каждом движении, коснулся губами его шеи.

 

Он ненавидел, когда к его шее притрагивались, будь то Эбби во время врачебного осмотра или Эмори во время секса. Его горлу в свое время досталось чуть более чем достаточно от всех любителей с Мёрфи поконфликтовать. У него сложилось впечатление, что то ли у людей вокруг фиксация на удушении, то ли именно его шея обладает непонятной притягательностью для любого, кто хочет его убить. А может, ему это казалось, потому что у самого фиксация произошла после того неудавшегося линчевания.

Но когда его касались пальцы или губы Беллами, внутри словно отключались все запасы инстинкта самосохранения, все засовы снимались, все запреты ликвидировались, все страхи испарялись, оставалось только желание самому влезть в петлю из рук Белла и самому подставить ему горло — пусть хоть зубами грызет. От одной мысли, что вот это нежное, щекочущее кожу и ласкающее как будто каждый нерв, — это его язык, пробующий шею Мёрфи на вкус, — он мог кончить, если бы оно продолжалось еще парой секунд дольше. А Белл всегда останавливался раньше, но больше от него ничего и не требовалось, Мёрфи был готов на все, и это «все» обычно не заставляло себя ждать.

А сейчас Белл зацеловывал каждый сантиметр его шеи, словно задался целью довести его до оргазма именно этим. И ведь почти получилось, но в последний момент он скользнул вниз, прокладывая дорожку языком и губами — по груди, животу, ниже, ниже... После того первого раза они никогда к этому не возвращались. Мёрфи каждый раз мягко возражал против таких ласк, а Белл не требовал объяснений. Объяснить Мёрфи и не смог бы, потому что было только одно, что он скрывал, — то, что он знал о прошлом Белла, то, что узнал против его воли, из горячечного бреда. Там, в том прошлом, на Ковчеге, именно этим скотина-охранник шантажировал, унижал, издевался над Беллом, и Мёрфи не мог позволить своему солнечному мальчику снова испытать эти ощущения, не хотел, чтобы тень того кошмара коснулась их постели. И не мог сказать это словами, потому что Беллами вряд ли обрадовался бы раскрытию своей мрачной тайны.

 

Как бы то ни было, до сих пор слов Мёрфи «не надо» было достаточно. Но он все же допустил одну ошибку. Позволил себе тогда, в первый раз, кончить. Не смог оттолкнуть, не сумел остановить и остановиться, не хватило силы воли. И Белл знал, что ему безумно понравилось. И не забыл этого.

— Джонни, — вдруг позвал его томно-бархатистый, полный желания голос, вырывая из скомканного облака спутанных противоречивых мыслей и чувств.

Белл никогда раньше так его не называл, это было совсем новое. Так звала мама. Очень, очень давно. А звучало оно сейчас совсем по-новому. Так, что хотелось забыть обо всем, наплевать на все, и покориться этому голосу, этим рукам, поддаться этим губам, пустить все на бесконтрольный самотек — как тогда, в первый раз.

— Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь не меньше, чем я, — Господи, да он сейчас от одной этой вибрации низкого, завораживающего голоса на его коже кончит, еще пара фраз, и не понадобится больше ничего... — Не знаю, кто заставил тебя считать это неправильным, но я сейчас и не хочу знать, я хочу сделать это. Понимаешь?

Он хочет. Не Мёрфи ли только что пылал желанием сделать все, что хочет Белл, только бы оттаял? Ну вот, Белл хочет этого.

— Ты представить себе не можешь, как давно я этого хочу. И ты тоже, я же чувствую. Позволь мне.

Если бы Мёрфи мог сказать хоть слово, он бы уже орал во весь голос — да, да, да, сделай это уже, меня же разорвет сейчас! — но горло перехватило так, что он не мог даже застонать. Тогда он просто коснулся волос Белла рукой, словно подталкивая, и тот понял правильно.

 

А потом Мёрфи несколько пылающих минут ничего не соображал, и после того, как его отпустило, еще долгие мгновения пытался вспомнить, как дышат, пытаясь разжать пальцы, чтобы не выдрать Беллу пару прядей его великолепных кудрей. А когда отдышался, уже уткнувшись в эти кудри лицом, как всегда после оргазма, то первым делом перехватил его руку — придумал тоже, он же не сам с собой в одиночестве любовью занимается! — переместился ниже и сам захватил его член ртом, стараясь доставить такое же наслаждение, как Белл только что подарил ему. Судя по вздохам, по тому, как вздрагивал, как выгибался тот от каждого движения языка и пальцев Мёрфи, и по совершенно восхитительным стонам, у него получалось ничуть не хуже. То, как откликался на его ласки Белл, заводило снова и его самого, и когда Белл, толкнувшись в его глотку в последнем судорожном рывке, вдруг громко выдохнул то самое внезапное «Джонни!», его словно подбросило, и оргазм накрыл их одновременно, причем себя Мёрфи так и не коснулся, если не считать того, как в последнюю секунду его пах словно неведомой силой прижало к ногам Белла. Которые теперь точно надо было отмывать.

Но это потом, речка рядом, успеется. А сейчас он едва смог добраться до плеча Беллами, чтобы прислониться к нему виском и на несколько минут забыться, вцепившись в его руку, чувствуя едва заметное ответное пожатие пальцев.

 

В тот вечер Мёрфи все же поплыл сам.

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлялся автор этим
> 
> и этим https://youtu.be/3Pnqx4yjIyg


End file.
